Anonymes
by Grebrel
Summary: Dans le monde dur et pourtant incroyable de Thédas, vivent des anonymes. Vous ne les voyez pas mais ils sont là, chacun avec une histoire différente et pourtant si semblable aux autres. Ceci est un recueil de leur histoire.


Exilée

Ses pieds nus saignaient, meurtris par les pierres et les branches sur le chemin.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle errait, bannie des siens, sans destination précise. Elle ne s'arrêtait que quelques heures par jour pour dormir et manger, puis reprenait sa longue route. Sa destination lui était inconnue et les seules indications qui lui permettaient de se situer avec plus ou moins de précision étaient les villages shem. Bien que dans les faits, tout ce qu'elle savait sur son emplacement actuel se résumait : à quelque part entre Golefalois, l'une des rares ville shem qu'elle pouvait situer sur une carte, et la frontière Féreldienne.

Ils lui avaient tout pris. Son hahl. Sa place de chasseuse. Son ami Nier. Son avenir. Elle aurait pu être tellement plus. Plus qu'une pauvre erre esseulée. Ils l'avaient tous fui. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné à l'Archiviste à la minute où ils virent les premières manifestations du Don. Seulement, celui-ci, ayant déjà un Premier, décida de la "laisser partir" rejoindre un autre clan ou un de ces Cercles de shems.

Cependant la chance lui sourit. Son Don se manifesta tard. Aux alentours de quatorze ans au lieu de dix, douze ans. Peut-être voulait-il lui laisser quelques années avant de la priver de sa vie et ainsi lui faire regretter son passé plus encore. Car elle avait ses souvenirs. Elle se remémorait de ses nuits, autour du feu, où le conteur, captivant son auditoire, ventait les mérites des elfes des anciens temps et la grandeur de la sublime cité d'Arlathan, apogée de la civilisation elfique. Elle se souvenait de ses jours, avec Nier, dans la forêt de Bréciliane, à chasser la biche et le lapin pour le clan. Elle se rappelait des arbres enchantés qui les saluaient de leurs ramures. Et même du Grand Chêne qui ne parlait quand alexandrins. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de le piéger, Nier et elle, trouvant des mots que, dans toute sa sagesse, il ne s'aurait faire rimer. Ils avaient vite déchanté. Le Grand Chêne était un incontestable poète. Mais tout ça était désormais bien loin.

Tous les soirs, lorsque la lune apparaissait, elle s'arrêtait et priait Mythal de lui reprendre son Don. Puis, plusieurs mois après son bannissement, elle sombra dans un désespoir tel, qu'elle commença également à implorer Falon'Din de la laisser rejoindre l'Après. Jamais elle n'eût réponse à ses suppliques. Lorsque l'aube se levait, elle reprenait sa longue marche, la magie coulant toujours dans ses veines.

Même la guerre qui faisait rage entre mages et templiers semblait l'éviter. Aucun Apostat ou rebelle ne rencontra son chemin. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de solitude, où n'entraient que plaines dévastées et forêts défichées. Les brigands ne l'attaquaient pas non plus. Ils devaient voir que cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Contrairement à certains réfugiés, elle ne n'avait rien à part ses vêtements et son bâton offert par l'Archiviste en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

Comment s'en sortir quand vous ne possédez plus rien, mis à part votre vie ?

Elle n'avait aucun but, aucune envie, aucun rêve. Ni même pas le moindre désir de vengeance.

Alors elle décida d'utiliser son Don qui la faisait tant souffrir. D'abord l'ennui, puis une volonté subtile de vivre la força à essayer de le maîtriser. Elle apprit les bases. Allumait des feux magiques durant les nuits d'hiver, se soignait lorsqu'elle tombait malade, électrocutait le gibier qui passait près d'elle pour son repas.

Son éducation Dalatienne lui fit éviter d'utiliser la magie du sang, pourtant puissante. S'acoquiner avec des démons ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être possédée. Elle voulait rester libre. Même si cette liberté était douloureuse.

En peu de temps, elle apprit de nombreux sorts et continuait toujours et encore à en apprendre de nouveaux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Archiviste. Elle survivrait loin des autres clans et Cercles. Elle garderait précieusement son Don pour elle et elle seulement.

Après plusieurs années de solitude ponctuées de quelques rares visites dans des villages, pour voler quelques écrits sur le Don, les éclats de la guerre commencèrent à parvenir à ses oreilles. Le fracas des armes, le cri des sorts. Pourtant tout semblait si loin ... Un monde parallèle au sien qui ne la touchera jamais. Non que désormais elle s'en plaigne, mais l'envie d'utiliser son Don en combat réel devenait de plus en plus pressante, l'étouffant presque, lui serrant un peu plus la gorge à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Les arbres brûlés de la Dalatie commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. La terre de ses ancêtres. Ceux qui l'avaient renié.

Un jour, l'occasion de faire ses preuves se présenta. Un groupe de Templiers vinrent à sa rencontre. Leur épée rouge sur leur plastron indiquait leur appartenance. Ils avaient dû sentir le pouvoir en elle. Ou remarquer le bâton dans son dos.

\- Une Apostate !

C'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'elle voyait des personnes d'aussi près. Mais elle ne se fit aucune illusion.

Elle érigea une barrière de feu longue de plusieurs mètres avant que ceux-ci ne réagisse au cri de leur, supposé, officier. Inutile de se mettre en danger sans raisons. Ils étaient quatre. Le gradé la regardait, méprisant. Un portait un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches. Elle devait l'éliminer en premier et, en second, le gradé.

L'officier donna l'ordre de franchir la barrière et ignorant les flammes les deux autres le suivirent. L'archer resta en arrière, préparant une de ses flèches. Elle décida de passer à l'offensive. Elle jeta un sort le plus rapidement qu'elle le pût et sentit une pointe d'acier s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite. L'archer aussi avait souffert. Il se convulsait à terre, le corps s'arc-boutant sous l'effet de la décharge.

Tandis que son attention fût portée sur la flèche plantée dans son épaule, un des Templiers se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle lui assena un coup de bâton dans le visage, en essayant d'oublier sa douleur. Il se retrouva à terre, crachant du sang, la main portée sur son nez fracassé. Sans laisser aux autres le temps de riposter, elle invoqua une force qui les envoya s'écraser sur le sol. Elle lança une boule de feu alors qu'ils étaient encore sonnés par le coup. Des hurlements répondirent à son attaque. L'air devint vite nauséabond. Un haut-le-coeur lui monta à la gorge et de la bile sortit de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle se releva, deux étaient debout, arme en main. Le gradé et un autre costaud d'une vingtaine d'année. Coriaces ces deux-là.

Elle s'était épuisée lors de ses attaques précédentes. Elle usa de son bâton. Des éclairs fusèrent de sa pointe. Mais ils étaient Templiers. Le lyrium les rendaient résistant à la faible magie. Ils ont été entraînés pour pouvoir la vaincre. En une seconde, ils furent sur elle, le bouclier devant, déviant ses éclairs.

Elle décida d'utiliser son bâton comme une arme propre et non pas comme un simple réceptacle de son pouvoir, mais ils étaient bien trop près maintenant pour qu'elle puisse le manier correctement. Elle le jeta donc sur son plus proche ennemi, le gradé. Elle n'espérait pas le blesser, ou du moins elle ne prenait pas son geste comme une véritable attaque, mais plus comme une diversion pour lui faire gagner du temps et de l'espace. Le jeune, pas plus inquiet que ça pour son chef, brandit son épée, et fonça sur elle. Il ne fit que couper le vent. Leurs armures étaient bien trop lourdes pour eux et cela les rendaient lents. Elle, vêtue simplement de sa tenue de chasseuse dalatienne, allait dix fois plus vite qu'eux, même en incluant sa blessure. Leurs attaques ne la touchaient pas. Mais à esquiver, elle se fatiguait. Son épaule la faisait souffrir, provoquant des tressaillements qui faisaient trembler son corps à chaque coup qu'elle évitait. Le sang avait imbibé le tissu, le rendant poisseux et entravait ses mouvements.

Ils pensèrent alors avoir gagné. Leurs yeux réclamaient la vengeance pour leurs compagnons partis en fumée. La colère modifiait leurs traits et ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des bêtes féroces. Heureusement pour l'elfe, il lui restait un atout. De ses dernières forces magique elle gela le plus proche, l'officier, et bondit sur le coté, puis sortit ses deux dagues d'éternalite de ses manches, deuxième héritage de son clan. Elle enfonça la première dans la nuque de la statue de glace qui se brisa en plusieurs blocs rougeâtre.

Ça ne se jouait plus qu'en un contre un. Une épée contre une dague. Elle était blessée et lui, malgré quelques brûlures superficielles, semblait en pleine forme. Mais elle vaincrait. Elle n'en doutait pas. Elle se le devait. Pour toutes les choses qu'on l'avait forcé à abandonner à cause de son cadeau des dieux et pour toutes les choses à venir qui devait rembourser le prix de sa vie passée.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte aux démons. De sa main gauche, elle se coupa les veines. Aussitôt ce geste accomplit, le pouvoir afflua en elle. Elle se sentait revigorée. Ses sens s'étaient aiguisés. Elle voyait tout. Chaque détails, chaque mouvement, frémissement de la nature environnante. Elle sentait tout. L'odeur de la peur lui emplissait les narines. Il était mort. Il le savait. Ils auraient peut-être pu la battre tous ensembles maintenant que sa vie était pompée au profit de sa magie, mais, désormais, il était trop tard pour ce dernier Templier. Il était devenu livide, n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Simplement, il la fixa des yeux. Il ne lui fallut qu'un mot, un seul petit mot et il s'écroula à terre, nageant dans une marre de sang.

Le liquide rougeâtre vint à elle, attirer comme une mouche sur du miel. Il la nourrit, soigna ses blessures. Bientôt la plaie sur son épaule ne fut plus qu'une cicatrice blanchâtre.

Elle abandonna les Templiers aux corbeaux et aux vers. Ils ne méritaient pas moins.

Guérie, elle continua sa route, se focalisant sur la magie du sang et sur rien d'autre, loin de ses anciennes origines, loin de la Dalatie et des clans. Elle reprenait un nouveau départ.


End file.
